


Tennessee

by pleaseleave



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F, Humor, I hope, M/M, like really awkward, this is really stupid actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseleave/pseuds/pleaseleave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista just doesn't get it - so Ymir has to resort to pick-up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tennessee

“Why doesn't she get it?” Ymir cried, flopping down despairingly between Jean and Marco, who sprung apart in order to not get squashed.

 

They'd been getting together at Eren and Mikasa's house to watch movies for the third time now and this time Krista was away with her stupid singing-group ( _it's called a choir, Ymir_ ), which meant it was the perfect opportunity to talk about Krista's romantic-ineptitude . 

 

“What happened this time?” asked Armin from where he was sitting on the floor between Eren's legs. He didn't sound interested at all – he actually seemed more invested in pulling at a loose thread in Eren's jeans.

 

Still, someone asked, which meant no one could complain about Ymir talking about it. “I told her that she is the prettiest girl in the whole fucking world! And do you know what she said?” There was silence. “Well, do you?”

 

“No, what did she say?” asked Sasha through a mouth full of chips. 

 

“She said 'thanks, Ymir, you too'!” Ymir cried in despair and flapped her arms around for emphasis – Marco moved to join Armin on the floor, probably because she smacked him in the face. “You know, sometimes I think even if I grabbed her face and yelled 'I'm totally lesbian for you!' she wouldn't get it!”

 

“I don't think lesbian is an adjective,” said Armin quietly, because he didn't understand Ymir's troubles, but rather wanted to harp on grammar. 

 

“Well, have you tried?” said Mikasa, and Ymir was glad she joined the conversation, because Mikasa sometimes had good ideas (not the one time she'd suggested stealing Levi's _Windex_ – but she'd been drunk at that time).

 

“Using it as an adjective?” threw Annie, from where she was draped over both Reiner and Bert (who's sweating profoundly as usual), in. 

 

“Shut up, Annie,” Mikasa replied, and Ymir felt like the conversation had drifted too far away from the subject at hand, so she said, “no.”

 

“Well, then you need to step up your game,” said Connie, as though he actually knew what he was talking about – even though they all knew that he'd been harboring an unrequited crush on Sasha for probably ten years (except for Sasha of course). 

 

“Yeah, maybe I should,” Ymir said, because now Annie and Mikasa were glaring at each other, and that meant all further attempts at making conversation would be futile now. 

 

*

 

The next day, she went over to Krista's house, to ask her how her  _choir_ -thing went, and then listened to her excitedly how they made second place in their competition (there were like three other choirs). 

 

Then she paused and said, “You should've come.”

 

Ymir smiled a little, and then said, “Yeah, no.”

 

Krista shoved at her and Ymir ruffled her hair. 

 

“Hey, Krista,” she began, and waited for Krista to signal for her to go on (it was usually was a tiny smile and a tilt of her head). “Um, so, are you from Tennessee?”

 

“What? Ymir, you know exactly where I -”

 

“Because, you're the only ten I see,” Ymir finished in a rush, before Krista could ruin the moment even more. 

 

“Um,” said Krista, “thanks, I guess.”

 

*

 

It was a few days, before Ymir tried again; when they were cuddled up on the couch together, watching some stupid girly show that Krista liked. 

 

“Would you say no if I tried to pick you up?” she asked. 

 

“Go ahead,” replied Krista and stood up, holding her arms out. 

 

“No, I mean -,“ Ymir began, but Krista just kept standing there, so in the end, she gathered Krista up into her arms. 

 

*

 

“Krista?”

 

“What is it, Ymir?” and Ymir wasn't sure if she was just imagining it, or if Krista did actually sound annoyed. 

 

“I lost my virginity. Can I ha – ”

 

“You did what now? Who the hell did you sleep with and why the fuck didn't you tell me?”

 

“No, look, I was just saying -”

 

“Who the fuck did you fuck?”

 

“Listen to me! And also don't use 'fuck' twice in the same sentence, it makes it sound too forced.”

 

*

 

Krista'd stayed mad at her for two days, even after Ymir explained she was just joking and didn't actually fuck anyone without telling Krista (seeing as the only person she wants to fuck right now is Krista). 

 

“Hey, Krista -,” she tried again, while she's walking Krista back home from school. 

 

“I am going to kiss you now and then you're going to stop with this shit, okay,” said Krista. 

 

Ymir swallowed. “Okay.” 

 

And that was that. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading..  
> please leave a comment if you want..


End file.
